A method and device for reducing bending vibrations in rotating systems in known from WO 97/0382.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,150 A shows an arrangement for reducing bending vibrations in rotating components by the use of an actuator arranged in the rotating component. The actuator has a force component acting in the axial direction of the rotating component.